


8:24 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell sobbed after he viewed Martha Kent's lifeless form.





	8:24 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed after he viewed Martha Kent's lifeless form and recalled his previous smile so that tears weren't visible.

THE END


End file.
